


Vitamin Sea

by jinyoungsbiceps



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and similar to popular beliefs, basically everyone works on a cruise ship, coco doesn't exist in this no dogs on the boat, there's a lot of drama and they all just mess around with each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungsbiceps/pseuds/jinyoungsbiceps
Summary: Park Jinyoung had no idea what he was getting into the moment he committed to work on a cruise ship for eight months straight. He's just looking to clear his college debt and get some relevant experience in the process.What he's not expecting is to get involved in drama comparable to that of those awful yacht shows he's seen on American TV.aka the cruise ship AU that no one asked for but i want it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> let's rage

The last place Jinyoung pictured himself ending up was on a cruise ship dealing with the general public, wearing a nametag that clearly showed his country of origin and a smile so fake his cheeks burned at the end of every day.

Okay scratch that, there were worse places that he could have ended up, but becoming an entertainer on a cruise ship was not in his initial plans. However, stumbling out of college with a massive amount of debt and a lack of actual experience as a dancer left him floundering with every attempt at trying to get on his feet. But with a promise of room and board and some form of experience he could officially put on his resume, how could he pass up the opportunity?

So that was how he ended up, months of training later, on the lido deck of the ship waiting to be introduced in some cheesy departure party as the ship left port. 

Their infamous cruise director, Bambam, with his bleached hair and designer boots had attempted to plan several events in which the entire cruise staff could bond. But all of the staff, joining the Fun Squad out of necessity rather than desire, wasn’t into it, leaving Jinyoung to stare blankly every time someone other than the performance staff was called to strut their stuff and show that they were, indeed, loving every aspect of their life at the moment.

But that didn’t mean certain individuals didn’t peak his interest.

For example, youth program directors Mark and Jackson who felt that it was completely appropriate to throw backflips when they were introduced, losing a snapback and an untied sneaker in the process. Or fitness center directors Hyunwoo and Wonho, whose muscles were larger than Jinyoung’s head and very, very tempting to touch. And how could he possibly forget piano bar performer Youngjae, who threw his head back laughing at Bambam’s exaggerated intro with so much gusto that Jinyoung thought the kid was either going to get whiplash or pass out from a lack of oxygen.

Such thoughts and quick judgements occupied his time until he heard Bambam call his name and in an instant, he was gliding across the floor with movements much less precise than Yugyeom’s and a smile plastered on his face that was so wide, he knew his eye whiskers were showing. A few quick spins and he disappeared back into the Fun Squad circle, now having to make an effort to seem interested in the activity as a majority of passengers knew his name and could easily report him for looking as miserable as he currently felt. 

Jinyoung didn’t necessarily hate his job, he got a thrill with every rehearsal the performance team had and he enjoyed getting to interact with his fellow cast members throughout their training and preparation period, but the knowledge that he was one of the newer crew members and that his contract was for eight months had bile rising in his throat. Unfamiliar with exactly what ship life would entail, but loaded with the knowledge that his crew members had the potential to make his life hell if necessary scared him in several ways (not that he would ever show it).

In the blink of an eye, Bambam’s extravagant introductions came to an end as he nodded towards the Fun Squad, signifying that it was time to snag as many passengers as possible in a futile effort to get them to dance. A bet made with Yugyeom mere minutes before the kickoff party had Jinyoung scrambling as he tried to beat the younger in numbers. However, his effort was stopped short when an older woman seized the opportunity to grab his hand, refusing to let go. 

And that’s how Jinyoung ended up getting stuck slow dancing with a woman, much older than his own grandmother, to one of the top pop songs of the year. 

Unsure of what to do, he spun her around in an effort to lock eyes with whoever he could in an attempt to beg for assistance. Mark and Jackson, already capitalizing on their intended audience, paid him no attention as they moved through the list of notorious Fortnite dances in an effort to prove to the kids that they were, in fact, hip. Yugyeom popped, locked, and glided on past him with a conga line following, cackling as soon as he made eye contact with Jinyoung, to which Jinyoung so subtly repositioned his fingers on the woman’s back, making sure his middle was the only one up in Yugyeom’s direction. Any hope Jinyoung had at recruiting Bambam, Mr. Charisma, to help with his current predicament vanished as soon as Jinyoung spotted Yugyeom tapping his hip. In the few days the performance team had been in contact with Bambam to get things settled for a smooth transition, Yugyeom already had the Thai boy wrapped around his finger.

As the song transitioned into the Cupid Shuffle, a dance with a very clear choreography, Jinyoung was at a loss. He tried to muster up the courage to make up some excuse to haul it out of there, but this was his job and he couldn’t risk fucking up within the first hour. So he sucked it up and tried not to let his smile falter as he continuously apologized for being in the way of those dancing correctly to the song. 

He could feel his anxiety heighten as he became aware of the dissipating number of dancers and the increasing number of eyes watching his every move. Once again he tried to think of any and all excuses as a way to worm himself out of the situation without his pride being too damaged, but every time he opened his mouth the elderly woman had cut him off, spitting on his shoulder as she talked about how jealous her husband would be when he heard that she danced with one of the most handsome crew members on the ship. While he appreciated the praise and didn’t doubt his ability to fight off a senior citizen if need be, he didn’t want a target on his back for the remaining duration of the trip.

It was another five minutes before he properly caught Bambam’s attention, making every possible facial expression in the book to try and send out an S.O.S. To no avail, the other male took a seat on the deck steps, shit-eating grin plastered on his face as Yugyeom whispered in his ear. And when Jinyoung thought things couldn’t get any worse, he brought the mic up to his mouth,

“Looks like Jinyoung is staking his claim as the ship’s heartbreaker! But Jinyoung, you know the rules, no dating the passengers-we don’t need angry spouses throwing you overboard!”

If Jinyoung could have wished for anything in that moment, it would have been immediate death. A plane from above dropping an anvil on his head. A shark somehow ending up on board and eating him alive. A coast guard ship determining he was a threat and snipering him from 100 feet away. Anything that could have prevented him from hearing the raucous laughter of the audience and having the woman notice the blush that took residence on his cheeks. Fingers pointing, kids staring, woman flittering about in hopes that they could be next. There was too much attention on him that he had not asked for. He could feel the sweat beads forming on his back and prayed that they didn’t dampen his fire engine red polo, the last thing he needed was for the rest of Fun Squad to know that he was uncomfortable and wanted to be anywhere else. He couldn’t survive the next eight months being the butt of all jokes. He’d have to change ships, change his name, and pretend he was of another nationality. He-

“Ma’am, you’ve been dancing for quite some time. Could I interest you in an adult beverage on the house?”

God was real and he appeared in the form of a bartender with broad shoulders and twin moles over his left eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung learns a little bit more about his Fun Squad crew and his hatred for Kim Yugyeom also increases.

Jinyoung needed a name to match a face and he needed it pronto.

Not because he thought the guy was cute or anything, but because he needed to properly thank a complete stranger for getting him out of one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. (With a heavy emphasis on “one of” as he still has yet to live down his wardrobe malfunction when doing a ballet showcase in college.)

But after a day of searching and asking all those who wouldn’t ridicule him for being curious (i.e. Captain Mark of the Kid’s Club), he had reached the conclusion that the possibility of finding his savior before nightfall was slim to none. Not that this knowledge affected him heavily, he had potentially six months to track him down and thank him for his service.

But he had better things to think about than narrow eyes, perfect teeth (they had to be veneers), and a mullet, he had a show to perform. There was physically no better distraction than singing the Top 40 and dancing his heart out to show any potential very important passengers that he was worth something. His top showed too much skin for his liking but looking at Yugyeom’s current situation, Jinyoung considered himself to be faring much better.

“Hyung trade tops with me, please! I’m begging you!” speak of the literal devil.

“Yugyeom, I don’t think the crowd wants to witness you wearing a crop top this early into the cruise. Save that for Bambam later,” Jinyoung replied with a heavy emphasis on the latter part, getting nothing but enjoyment as the tips of Yugyeom’s ears turned red and his cheeks became flushed.

“Hyung! You know-! I don’t-! Ugh! Why are you like this? We’ve only known each other for a damn month!” the younger spluttered.

“A month too long. Now go be a good boy and apply some foundation on your entire chest. We don’t need half of the crowd going blind because you failed to see the sun until you stepped foot on the boat,” Jinyoung said, gesturing to the boy’s very extreme V-neck on his satin shirt.

“I still don’t even know why I’m being forced to wear this, everyone knows you have the better body. Even Wonho hyung could tell you have a six-pack under your five layers of clothing earlier; he has the magic personal trainer eyes too,” Yugyeom responded, slamming his palm onto Jinyoung’s stomach and feigning injury to his hand with overdramatic wails that forced Momo and Seulgi to turn their heads and roll their eyes at the boy’s antics.

“Because a seductive V-neck is more appropriate for someone who humps the floor whenever they’re told to improv. Now, help me get my mic set up.”

“Yes, captain my captain.”

\-----------

For their first show in front of an audience, it wasn’t a complete mess. If anything, things only went slightly sour when Jackson and Mark brought the kids up to join in for a song. Not that Jinyoung didn’t love kids, but they were fucking tone deaf and combining that with Jackson’s incoherent screaming in an attempt to make the kids laugh, Jinyoung found himself struggling to stay on beat. But with several happy parents in the audience practically sobbing over their child’s talent, he couldn’t crush anyone’s hearts by speaking the truth, Jackson’s included. 

He just had to sit through 15 minutes of letting the audience leave and thanking them for coming before he planned to drink himself into the fourth dimension. 

And it would have been fine, if he hadn’t spotted the elderly woman from earlier scoping out the crowd in an effort to look for, what he assumed was, himself. Jinyoung pressed into his temples, smile still on his face, as he bowed his head to the audience and high-fived any children walking by, congratulating them on a (not so) job well done. As the crowd pittered out, he became increasingly more aware of the fact that the woman was still there. He also became aware of the fact that Yugyeom had noticed this as well.

With that, Jinyoung concluded that he shouldn’t have been as harsh on Yugyeom about humping the floor.

Fear struck his bones cold as he noticed Yugyeom approaching the woman, pointing in Jinyoung’s general direction as he spoke a mile a minute while trying to reach the woman. Jinyoung was doomed. 

Until a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and shoved him into the gift shop loaded with fake designer brands.

“Hey, what are you-” a hand clamped over Jinyoung’s mouth.

“Saving you from another humiliating moment, duh. As painful as it must have been to experience it, it was even more painful to watch it go down.” Kid’s Club Mark replied.

Jinyoung’s mouth formed an ‘o’ as he lowered his voice, “don’t you have five trillion kids to look after right now.”

Mark shook his head, “Jackson exists. He’s got them and has returned most of them to their parents no doubt. I’m off the clock, Junior.” Jinyoung replied by blanching, it wasn’t his fault he shared a name with the captain of the ship.

“Anyways, a ‘thank you, Mark’ will suffice,” the elder offered.

“Thank you, Mark. Yugyeom has made it his personal goal to make my life hell and I appreciate you coming to his rescue before I pummel his ass.”

“Oh trust me, Bambam is just as much of a little bitch. He had a field day when he found out Jackson and I were dating. He still gets a kick out of singling us out when people ask if any crew members are together.” 

“Wait, you and Jackson? I had no idea,” Jinyoung said.

“You’ve been on this ship for less than 12 hours, kid. Pretty sure you would have jumped overboard if you heard every bit of information Bambam has to offer in regards to the Fun Squad. And that’s still mild compared to the serving staff,” Mark replied with a chuckle.

“Oh god, I can’t wait,” Jinyoung said, putting his face in his hands with a huff. All those American yacht shows he pirated off the internet in his teenage years were serious.

“You get used to it. It took one cruise for me to adjust. You’ve already received the public ridicule from Bambam and he’ll be up to his bleached hair in work now that we’ve actually taken off so no doubt in my mind that Yugyeom kid will tone it down too. You’ll survive,” Mark smiled before continuing,

“But like we do every cruise kick off, let’s drink ourselves into the fourth dimension.”

And boy, did Jinyoung like the sound of that.

\-----------

Jinyoung was four shots and three mixed drinks in before things started to blur. But he was still better off than half of the people he knew (all four of them). Mark was currently sitting on Jackson’s lap as Jackson threw his head back and laughed like a hyena at something the older had slurred out. Yugyeom was dangerously close to Bambam and if Jinyoung hadn’t noticed his mouth moving, he would have thought that Yugyeom was just sniffing the guy-which Jinyoung still wouldn’t have been shocked by, really. 

But with everyone he knew occupied, he didn’t really know what to do. Heaven forbid he strike up conversation with someone only to blurt out something stupid and face heat for the rest of his contract. Drunk him was a completely different story and he didn’t want to tarnish his reputation; he was quite content being the pretty-boy dancer who attracted a very diverse population, no additional identifiers needed at this point in time.

So he sat in silence, swirling his fourth whatever-the-hell-it-was with his finger as he tapped his foot along to the pulsing beat from the stereo in the corner of the lounge. 

His attention was diverted when fitness “gurus” Hyunwoo and Wonho began having a push-up contest. Piano bar player Youngjae screeching out numbers as they pumped iron, dissolving into laughter when other piano bar player Kihyun flattened himself out on top of the two, effectively stopping their competition. With everyone’s attention directed to the center of the longue, Yugyeom jumped up, busting into a dance that consisted of him popping, locking, and yes, humping the floor. As he grinded to the beat, the rest of the heavily intoxicated Fun Squad hyped him up, chanting his name with such vigor that Jinyoung thought a window would shatter. He smiled as he watched until,

“Hyung, come dance with me!” and all eyes were suddenly on him.

Jinyoung froze in place, finger caught in his drink and eyes as wide as a deer caught in headlights. He regained his composure quickly trying to say no as fast as possible as he waved his arms in an x formation across his body.

“Come on dancy-pants! That grandma from earlier today must have liked you for something other than your pretty face!” Jackson hollered.

Jinyoung didn’t even know how to react at this point, letting Bambam grab his wrists and drag him into the middle. Suddenly, he was dancing, grooving to the song he had quite literally performed earlier in the evening. However, it was much more enjoyable with alcohol in his system and without multiple middle-aged women undressing him with their eyes. The song coming to an end faster than he expected, Jinyoung spun out of the middle of the group and returned to his chair, laughing as he did so. Within the blink of an eye, another red solo cup was placed in front of him,

“I can see why that old lady was into you, such a shame I was under the impression that you needed saving of some sort. I probably ruined her night,” Jinyoung looked up at the stranger speaking to him. He was met with eye moles and a huge grin.

“It’s you! I literally owe you my life, thank you so-” the stranger held out his hand.

“Im Jaebum. Bartender, singer, and local hero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo we know our hero's name (no one is surprised but jinyoung ok)
> 
> i'm back at school but i'm tryna keep the creative flow going. i really like the little universe i have created and even though i have no idea where this story is going as i'm writing this because i have no outline, i'm having a lot of fun!
> 
> come scream with me @jypsankles on twitter :')

**Author's Note:**

> let's set sail mateys! went on a cruise recently and got a little bit of insight as to what it's like to work as crew member  
> come hang with me on twitter @jypsankles and we can yell about this together


End file.
